


A Beautiful, Tragic Love Affair

by Sexidebater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexidebater/pseuds/Sexidebater
Summary: To commemorate the 22nd anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, I present to you Draco and Hermione through the years before the battle and during the battle. *CW* Sex and Torture
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Beautiful, Tragic Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> As per tradition, I have written this year's heartbreaking fanfiction to commemorate the "Battle of Hogwarts." At first, I was struggling with what premise to write, but my friends/fellow admins on Harry Potter is My Oxygen FB Page (go like us) helped me with the premise. As did the ever amazing singer Etta James. I've been listening to her almost all day as I wrote this.   
> Enjoy having your heart ripped out. Review, and leave Kudos please!

Hermione looked ravishing in periwinkle-blue dress. Her hair, for once, wasn’t a bushy mane of curls. It was sleek and shiny and twisted into an elegant knot on the back of her head.

Nothing against her appearance, Draco thought, but she cleaned up well when she wanted.

He danced with Pansy Parkinson for most of the night, trying to work up the courage to ask Hermione for one dance.

He watched her from the corner of his eye for most of the night. Pansy was oblivious to it, too happy that she was his date.

Finally, Pansy wandered off for a few minutes to talk to her friends, and as a song was ending, Draco took a deep breath and approached Krum and Hermione. They were in the middle of the dance floor swaying to the music.

Draco tapped Krum on the shoulder and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me,” Draco said.

Krum turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

“May I cut in and have Hermione for a dance?” Draco asked sheepishly.

Viktor shrugged and looked at Hermione, “If that is okay with you?”

Hermione was curious as to why Draco wanted to dance with her, so she gave a slight nod.

Viktor graciously exited the dance floor and a slow waltz came on. Draco tentatively placed a hand on her waist and took her hand in his for the waltz.

They began to dance to the music. Hermione was suddenly grateful for the dance lessons she had received as a child. As much as she didn’t like him, she still didn’t want to embarrass herself by stepping on his foot by accident.

They were silent for a few moments until Draco cleared his throat, “You look absolutely ravishing tonight.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “As compared to normal?”

Draco chuckled, “Much to my chagrin, you always look ravishing. Tonight, as beautiful as ever, but now it’s highlighted. Every bloke here is jealous.”

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm. “Are you saying I’m pretty?”

Draco gave his infamous smirk, “Very pretty. And bloody brilliant. By god, you’re so smart and brilliant. Your brains alone make me like you, your looks are just a plus.”

Hermione’s face turned red at that remark.

“Why are you telling me this now? Is this a prank?” She asked.

Draco shook his head, “No, it’s just a secret that you and I will keep between us. Please.”

Hermione nodded, “Okay. I don’t plan on going around telling everyone that Draco Malfoy has the hots for me. Dealing with the attention of being with Viktor will be enough.”

“I was genuinely surprised that you came with him to be honest. Just because I thought you’d be coming with the Weasel.”

Hermione chuckled, “No. He actually asked me as his last resort, which REALLY rubbed me the wrong way. So I’m not talking to him right now, which will really affect his grades.”

“You’re too good for him anyway. Just remember that. You’re beautiful, brilliant, and a badass. Don’t ever forget that.”

“If I’m too good for him, who am I good for?”

“You’d be good for me, but I also am not good enough for you.” Draco said morosely.

Hermione gave a sad smile.

The song ended right then and they were joined by Viktor who took Hermione back to the dance floor.

Hermione gave Draco a sad look from over Viktor’s shoulder but soon turned her attention back to her date. He truly was handsome, smart, and a good man. But he wasn’t what she wanted. Not anymore at least.

Draco was waiting for Hermione by the Great Hall so they could start their rounds. It was their first round together. Their fifth year had just begun, and so far it was going rough.

As much as Draco wanted to like Umbridge, he couldn’t bring himself to it. She was too cruel even for Draco’s tastes.

Draco was tentative about his rounds with Hermione. Mainly because it had been so long since their conversation at the Yule Ball. He wasn’t sure if she was still going with Krum or not. He’d be hurt if she was, but he’d accept it. Draco knew that he had no claim over her.

Hermione showed up a minute later, forcing Draco from his thoughts. 

Few words were said between them during their first round together.

Two weeks later, they had a conversation about the weather. It was a start. But things were still awkward and left unsaid about the Yule Ball. Hermione hadn’t brought up that he thought she was pretty a single time. And as far as Draco could tell, she never mentioned it to anyone else.

Their fourth round together was when their conversation finally turned to the Yule Ball.

“So,” Hermione began, “At the ball-”

“Everything I said I still believe. I am actually having an inner battle with myself over you.”

“Why?”

“Because my father raised me to believe that mud-, excuse me, muggleborns, were inferior to pureblood wizards. That they would never match our abilities and that they were fakers. You have blown all of his teachings out of the water and thensome. You are the brightest witch of your time.”

Hermione sighed, “I truly hate being told that I’m the brightest witch of my time. It puts a lot of pressure on me, and such a high expectation. It’s very stressful.”

“I can see where you’re coming from,” Draco chuckled. “You know, it is really hard for me because you are the brightest witch of your time. I’m right behind you in marks, but you always best me by a few points. And it drives my father batshit insane.”

Hermione gave a faint smile, “I’m going to take that as a victory. Anything to make your father mad is a plus.”

“Oh, he was PISSED when he found out you punched me in third year.”

Hermione let out a loud laugh, “That was a highlight of my life to be honest. You’ve always been a little shit.”

“Am I still a little shit?”

“Yes.” Hermione replied, a glint in her eye as she smirked.

Draco chuckled, “You are not wrong.”

“Why did you join the inquisition squad if you’re starting to waiver in your beliefs?”

“Because my father wanted me to; I’m completely under his thumb. It’s hard to get out from under.” Draco replied morosely. 

“Oh.”

Draco gave a faint hint of a smile, “It’ll be okay. It sucks, but you do what you have to do to survive, and I do what I have to do to survive. We have lived such vastly different lives, that we must do what we have to to just to make it.”

Hermione sighed, “This sucks.”

Draco nodded, “Yes, yes it does.”

On their seventh round together, they kissed.

It happened while they were on the quidditch pitch and Hermione tripped in an unseen hole. It was like a movie. Draco barely caught her in his arms. And while she was in his arms, he dipped his head down and softly kissed her, pulling away quickly and straightening her up.

Hermione was torn between punching him or kissing him again. She chose the latter.

Hermione’s kiss was also tentative, but Draco responded enthusiastically. He had wanted this for years, never admitting it to himself until fourth year.

This was his dream.

And when they seperated, Draco saw something in Hermione’s eyes. It was passion, wonder, and curiosity.

“Did that happen? Or did it not happen?” Hermione asked quietly.

“Oh, it happened. We just aren’t going to go around and tell people.” Draco replied. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to decide what to do next.

Hermione smiled, “Well, if you’re okay with it, I’d like to do that again sometime.”

“I’m definitely okay with doing it again.”

Every round they had after that moment consisted of stolen kisses, hidden in alcoves, behind staircases, behind the stands at the quidditch pitch.

Sometimes they snuck kisses during the school day, hidden from the rest of the world in the library, or in a hidey spot. Somehow, Hermione knew A LOT of hidden areas around the castle. Draco didn’t know how she knew and he didn’t ask how she knew.

If it meant he got to spend time with her, he didn’t care.

Draco was waiting outside of Umbridge’s classroom. He had a question about some of the material and was waiting for detention to end. It had been a week since they had found Dumbledore’s Army practicing, and detention was filled to the brim with the members.

Draco had been at war with himself since then. And since they found the DA, Hermione hadn’t spoken to him.

Lee Jordan was the first to walk out, clutching his hand.

He was followed by the Weasley Twins, who coincidentally were the only Weasleys that Draco liked.

Hermione was the fifth person to exit. She was the only person who wasn’t clutching their hand. She was letting the blood freely drip from her cuts.

Draco gulped as red dripped onto the stone floor. He was tempted to call to her, but decided against it as the rest of the golden trio soon came from the classroom.

Draco turned and left, forgetting what he had meant to ask Umbridge, and not caring about what he had to ask her. He’d figure it out himself.

His life changed that moment, watching Hermione’s blood, as red as his, and as full of magic as his, was the final nail in the coffin of getting over his father’s predjudice. 

Two more weeks went by and Hermione still hadn’t spoken to Draco. Then they finally had a round together.

The first thirty minutes were met with complete silence from Hermione. She didn’t even look at him.

Draco had to make the first move.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly as he stopped walking in the middle of a corridor.

“For what?” Hermione asked. She also stopped, but didn’t turn and face Draco.

“For going through with busting you and your friends. It obviously wasn’t my plan, I wanted no part of it, but I can’t be vocal about it.”

“Yes you can. You can always say what you’re thinking, and you can always do what is right, you just choose the coward’s route and go with the flow. That’s why you’re a snake and I’m a lion.”

Hermione’s words stung him. As much as they hurt, they were true.

“You’re right,” He admitted.

Hermione was shocked that he admitted that he was wrong and she finally turned to face him. “Then why do you still go with the status quo?”

“Because it’s both easier, and it ensures my survival. If I make a wrong move, I die. For fuck’s sake, the Dark Lord is playing tea party in my fucking dining room. Nothing in my life is safe.”

Hermione gulped and held back tears, “Things were going so well between us.”

“How about this, we don’t forget the whole thing happened, but we move past it. We have something, something special that most people don’t have. I admit it, you should admit it.”

Hermione nodded.

“So let’s just accept each other’s faults,” Draco continued, “I’m a sniveling snake and you’re a heroic lion.”

Hermione approached him and kissed him deeply. She pulled away, “Okay.”

Hermione didn’t know what had gotten over her, but she gave Draco Malfoy her address on their last round together.

“I want you to visit me. My parents have a dental conference in early July, they’ll be gone for the night. I want you to at least come over, it’ll be fun.”

Draco smiled as he looked down at the folded piece of paper. “Okay. Can I see you before July?”

Hermione nodded, “Yeah, but it’ll have to be in the muggle world. I don’t necessarily want the gossip mill to run wild while being spotted in Diagon Alley. We can go see a movie or something.”

Draco had no clue what a movie was, but the prospect of spending time with Hermione was enticing. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

Hermione was nervous. She had the house to herself, and she was breaking the rule of ‘no boys.’ But Draco made her do stupid and irrational things like inviting him over for a picnic in the backyard, and very likely losing her virginity to him.

They had hung out a few times outside of school. They were free to finally be a couple, kissing in the street, holding hands, going out to dinner, all because most of the wizarding community didn’t frequent the muggle world.

Draco had to make up lies to his parents as to where he kept disappearing to, he knew that eventually they would find out. He suspected that his mother already knew.

Her parents had just left, she had about an hour before Draco would arrive, so she started to get ready. It wouldn’t take her long.

Hermione pulled up a dark blue floral patterned, knee length sundress over her hips. She had gotten it last week in preparation for this night. 

She went into the bathroom and applied light make up; some blush, pink lip gloss, and mascara. She didn’t want to cake the makeup on and look ridiculous, she simply wanted to accentuate her looks.

Once finished, she grabbed her boombox and went downstairs and into the kitchen, where she started to make sandwiches for them and grabbed some fruit and fresh baked cookies made that morning. It was times like this that Hermione wished that she could use her wand, simply because things would go faster.

Hermione still had fifteen minutes to spare. So she began pacing in the living room.

She soon heard a loud crack that sounded like a car backfiring. Hermione had to force herself to not run to the door. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hermione was already by it and answered it instantly.

There stood Draco Malfoy with a bouquet of red roses. He smiled sheepishly at her.

Hermione smiled, “Come in quickly before the neighbors see me and rat me out!”

Draco complied and Hermione stood to the side to let him inside the house.

After closing the door, Hermione faced Draco and they awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments until Draco cleared his throat and held the roses out for her.

“Here, these are for you.” He said.

Hermione took them from him and put them against her nose, enjoying the fragrant aroma they produced. She smiled and looked up at him, “Thank you. You’re the first boy other than my father to give me flowers.”

Draco chuckled, “Well they’re all idiots.”

“Including Viktor?”

“Well, not him fully, just when it comes to romancing girls.”

“I’m going to get these in water. We’re going to have a picnic in the backyard, something just low key, if you’re okay with that of course.”

“I’m very okay with that.”

Hermione went into the kitchen and got a vase from under the sink. She trimmed the stems and put the roses in the vase. She smiled softly.

Draco gulped and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing the side of her head.

“I’ve missed you,” he said.

Hermione placed her hands on his, “I’ve missed you too.”

She turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his.

They seperated a few moments later and Draco released his grip on her. Hermione smiled and grabbed the picnic basket and blanket off the table.

“Grab the boombox for me please.” She said to Draco.

“The what?”

Hermione laughed, “The black thing with stickers.” She gestured towards the boombox on the table.

Draco picked up by the handle and held it close to his face, trying to figure it out. “What the hell does it do?”

“It plays music, I made a mixtape.”

“A what?”

Hermione laughed loudly, “How about this, don’t worry about it, just know that I have music for us to listen to in the background.”

Draco shrugged and followed Hermione into the backyard.

Hermione’s backyard had a privacy fence surrounding it, which she was thankful for; there were flowers around the edges of the fence, and the lawn had been mowed a few days before.

Hermione sat down the picnic basket and spread out the blanket. She plopped down on it and patted the spot next to her.

Draco handed her the boombox and sat down. “You know how to work it, I don’t.”

Hermione chuckled as she turned it on and “Falling Into You” by Celine Dion came.

Draco had no clue what the song was, but it was low enough to be perfect for background music.

He still looked at the contraption warily, he couldn’t understand how muggles managed to transmit stuff like this without magic. But he never would have been exposed to muggle things if he hadn't gotten involved with Hermione. She’s the reason he visited muggle London and tried to at least learn about the muggles.

Hermione opened the picnic basket and started taking the food out of it.

“I really hope you don’t mind the simplicity of a backyard picnic, I just don’t want my neighbors gossiping about me going on a date and then that gossip getting back to my family. I don’t think anyone saw you come in, so I think we’re safe,” she rambled.

Draco smiled softly and pressed his lips against her temple. “You’re cute.”

Hermione blushed, “Thank you.”

They were silent as they ate their food. There was some awkwardness between them. Sure, they had spent quite a bit of time together, but there was more tension in the air this time; they both knew where this moment could be going.

After they finished eating, they made awkward small talk.

“So, um, how has the weather been out here?” Draco asked.

“Pleasant enough. How about where you are?”

“Rainy, but mother controls the weather in the manor’s wards, so sometimes she allows the rain, but she can’t control the clouds, so usually it’s gloomy. I wish she would just leave it alone, rain makes the gloom slightly better, or at least more interesting.”

Their conversation drifted to their studies and Hermione began to open up as she talked about ancient ruins. Draco was truly interested in what she was saying. He began to regret not taking the class with her. It seemed interesting. He asked questions that he was genuinely curious about, and for once, Hermione felt valid in her studies. Ron and Harry would have never stood for letting her ramble this long about her favorite subject.

After a few more minutes of talking, Draco suddenly placed his hand on her face.

“While everything that you are saying is fascinating, your passion just makes me want to kiss you. May I?” he asked huskily.

Hermione nodded.

Draco placed his lips against hers firmly, and Hermione deepened the kiss. They snogged for a few moments before separating to breath.

“A Sunday Kind of Love” by Etta James soon came next. Hermione blushed.

Draco listened to a few beats of the song and stood up, holding out his hand for Hermione.

“May I have this dance?” He asked quietly.

Hermione nodded and took his hand. He helped her up and she instantly fell into his arms as they slowly swayed to the music, Hermione’s arms around his neck, Draco’s hands on her waist. He had the barest touch on her, he was afraid to touch her, fearing she would come to her senses and pull away from him.

Hermione’s head rested on his shoulder.

“This is my most favorite song,” Hermione said quietly, “And I’ll be honest, I was hoping for a moment like this to happen.”

Draco smiled and looked down at her. He kissed her forehead, causing her to blush slightly.

His grip on her waist became more firm, not enough to hurt her, but almost caressing her.

Right before the song finished, Hermione sniffled. This would be one of their last moments that they would have together. It was a stolen moment, full of tension and intimacy. She knew it, and he knew it.

When the song finished, Hermione kept her arms around his neck but looked up at him. One of Draco’s hands left her waist as he placed it on her face, caressing her cheek. Hermione leaned into the touch, and Draco leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione blurted it out before she could stop herself, “I’m madly in love with you.”

Tears welled in Draco’s eyes, he fought to keep them back, “I’m madly in love with you as well.”

Hermione leaned up and kissed him, fiery passion in the kiss this time.

Draco returned her passion, and a few moments they seperated.

“Like I said earlier,” Hermione whispered as she blushed, “My parents are away, would you like to come up to my room? And, well, you know…?”

Draco smiled softly and caressed her face again before placing another soft kiss on her lips.

“I would love nothing more,” he whispered back.

They cleaned up their picnic and took everything back inside the house, setting it on the table. Hermione took Draco’s hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. She gulped as she opened the door and led him inside.

Draco looked around her room. One wall was painted teal and the other walls were grey. She had a smattering of non-moving muggle pictures hanging on the walls, one of the walls had two large bookcases on it, they both were completely filled with books. She had a black desk pressed against the teal wall. Above her bed hung strings of fairy lights. Her nightstand had framed moving wizard pictures on it. Her bed was a full size bed with a blue and grey comforter on it.

The room had a cozy, bookworm feel about it.  
Hermione was nervous as he looked around, afraid that he wouldn’t approve of her room. At the same time she knew that fear was stupid, but she couldn’t help but feel that way.

Draco gave a soft smile, “Seems cozy. I really like how the bookcases are filled to the brim.”

Hermione smiled.

Draco gulped and turned to look at her. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head back so she was looking up at him.

Hermione’s breath hitched and her eyes closed as Draco leaned in to kiss her.

Hermione immediately deepened the kiss, her hand going around to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Draco moaned as she gently pulled his hair.

They seperated a few moments later.

Hermione took a deep breath, “Sit on the bed.”

Draco complied and took a seat on the edge of her bed. He watched her.

Hermione’s arm reached around to her back and she pulled the zipper down on the back of her dress. Draco’s eyes widened as she slipped the thin straps down her arms, revealing her bare breasts. She shimmied the rest of the dress down her hips and it pooled around her feet. She revealed a pair of lacy pair of black knickers.

Hermione stepped over it and approached Draco.

Draco stared up at her, stunned that she was getting straight to the point.

Hermione picked up his hands and placed them on her waist. She leaned down and hovered her lips over his.

“I’m yours,” she whispered.

“Fuck,” Draco swore before he crashed his lips against hers.

He pulled her into his lap so her knees were on each side of his body, straddling him. Her hands were in his hair, and one of his arms was wrapped around her back, his other hand tangled in her beautiful mane of curls.

Hermione pushed him back on the bed so she was laying on him as they continued to snog.

Draco pulled away. “Lay in the center of the bed.”

Hermione complied as Draco stood and shedded his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his pants.

He crawled on top of Hermione and kissed her forehead before moving his lips to her neck. Hermione let out a small gasp and moan as he nipped gently at her collar bone.

His lips went back to hers as they kissed softly.

Draco pulled away, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Hermione nodded, “I want nothing more.”

Draco returned to her neck and kissed his way down her body, stopping at her breasts to give them attention.

Hermione let out a loud moan and arched her back. After a few minutes of attention, Draco continued his journey down her body until he reached her knickers, where he slowly pulled them off.

He pushed her legs apart and looked up at her, asking for permission. Hermione gave a small nod, and Draco gave her more attention to her most sensitive part.

Hermione let out another loud moan. Her fingers went to his hair, tangling themselves into the pale, blonde locks.

Draco continued until Hermione’s back arched and she hit her high, she saw nothing but white for a few moments. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had; much better than the ones that she would hit by herself.

Draco made his way back up her body and kissed her softly on her lips. She could taste herself on his lips, but didn’t care.

“Are you ready?” She asked softly, “Or do you need help?”

Draco chuckled deeply, “I’ve been ready since you unzipped your dress.”

Hermione blushed as Draco sneaked a hand down and started pushing his pants down. He managed to kick them off without kicking Hermione.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and gently slipped easily inside of her. He didn’t move, giving her a few moments to get adjusted. He knew that this was her first time and he didn’t want to hurt her.

After about a minute, Hermione grabbed his head and started kissing him again. Draco took that as his cue as he slowly thrusted into her.

“Fuck,” He whispered against her lips. “You feel so damn good.”

“So do you.”

She moaned his name, and Draco had to focus hard just to keep himself from cumming prematurely. He had always imagined his name slipping from her perfect lips during sex, he just never thought that it would happen.

He grabbed one of her hands and held it above her head, interlocking their fingers together. 

Hermione’s eyes opened, and the chocolate pools caught his gaze. His eyes were like mercury instead of a stormy grey. 

“I love you,” Hermione said softly.

Draco slowed down his thrusts a tad, wanting to savor the moment, “I love you too. You are complete perfection.”

Hermione moaned his name again, tilting her head back, her back arching again; she had dreamed of this moment, and now she was living it, and it was wonderful.

Draco made love to her one more time that night, and Hermione fell asleep cradled in his arms. Draco sniffled when she fell asleep. He had been holding back his emotions because he didn’t want to spoil the mood. But he knew in his heart of hearts that this would be one of their final moments together, and it shattered his heart into a million pieces.

He soon followed her in sleeping, softly crying himself to sleep.

They awoke to the sun rising the next morning, and their farewell was bitter sweet. As Draco stood in the front doorway, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Draco felt his shirt become slightly wet as she cried.

“I wish things were different,” she said, her voice slightly muffled.

“I have the same wish.” He replied softly.

Draco had to force himself to leave, wanting nothing more than to stay with her forever, but he knew that things would have to end soon. He left and slowly made his way to an alley to disapperate back home. He so badly wanted to turn around, but he willed his way into leaving.

Hermione retreated to her room and sobbed into her pillow for a solid hour. She wiped her tears and pulled on a cheerful smile for her parents who came home an hour later.

Things would be completely different from now on, now Draco and Hermione would return to being enemies. It’s what they always had been, but now it would be permanent, with not as many stolen kisses, definitely no more making love. 

This was the beginning of the end.

A few weeks later, Draco took the mark. He stopped sending Hermione owls to coordinate dates. He felt nothing but shame, but it was survival. He was just trying to survive. Or so he told himself.

Hermione didn’t understand why he stopped talking to her, she felt that all she was to him was an accomplishment. He had fucked the mudblood and moved on. Hermione cried herself to sleep many nights when her thoughts would drift to him.

She didn’t think of it until Harry suggested that Draco had taken the mark. And it hit her like a ton of bricks. He was officially and completely the enemy.

Hermione’s first night of her sixth year at Hogwarts was spent with Draco on rounds. She sharply turned to him after an hour of silence.

“You took the mark.” She stated. It wasn’t a question.

Draco sighed and pushed up his sleeve, showing the ugly skull and serpent.

Hermione’s breath hitched, “So you are the bad guy.”

“Yes.”

Hermione nodded and turned on her toe, resuming her rounds.

Draco followed her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. “Hermione, let me explain.”

“No!” she whispered harshly. “You again, took the coward’s route! I know you’re a snake, but you’re more than that. You could have stood up and said no! The Order would have helped you, but you chose to stick to the status quo. You cannot treat me differently from the rest of the mudbloods. Because that is what I am, and I am proud to be one. I’m no more special than the rest of my lot.”

“I don’t believe in blood status anymore.”

“The mark on your arm says otherwise.”

“Hermione, please. I’m just trying to survive.”

“I frankly don’t give a shit. There’s a difference between surviving and living. I just want to finish rounds and go to bed.”

“What can I do to fix this?”

“Nothing. You stopped writing to me, your words and apology mean nothing. Actions speak louder than words. Do you know how I felt? I gave you my everything and you basically acted like it didn’t happen, not a single word from you. And then you go and do this stupid thing and want my understanding and forgiveness, because ‘you’re trying to survive?’ That is hippogriff shit and you know it.” She whispered angrily. As pissed as she was, she didn’t want to alert the entire castle to their fight.

“It did happen, and it kept me from ending my life all the summer. I wanted an out, but I am a coward. It’s so hard.”

“No it’s not! You knew the ceremony would happen! If you had just said something, anything, to myself, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Harry, or even fucking Ron, we would have swooped in and gotten you out of that situation! Sure, you’d be in hiding, but you would be safe and you wouldn’t be a sniveling coward anymore. But no, you chose the easy route.”

“It wasn’t easy!” He shouted. He checked his volume and returned to a whisper, “It wasn’t easy Hermione.”

“Yes it was. I’m not arguing with you anymore. I just want to finish rounds and go to bed.”

She turned and returned to walking, making sure to stay out of his reach so he couldn’t grab and stop her again.

That night, she sobbed silently in her dorm, afraid of waking up her mates.

From then on, she swapped every shift she had with Draco as often as she could. If they ended up on shifts together, not a word was spoken.

Hermione watched Draco become a shell of himself, but he wasn’t her problem anymore. As much as it hurt her, she couldn’t let him be her problem anymore.

Hermione knew about the attack about half an hour after it happened. 

From the little information she had gathered, Draco and Harry had a confrontation in the boys’ bathroom and things escalated.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to dash off to the hospital wing and look over Draco. But she refrained. She couldn’t let people know about them. Not yet. Possibly not ever.

Hermione thankfully still had Harry’s invisibility cloak from when she borrowed it a few days before to sneak into the restricted section.

A few hours after curfew, after the common room had cleared of all people and the boys were safely tucked into bed, Hermione snuck out of the common room and quietly made her way to the hospital wing.

Madam Pompfrey looked up when the door opened and quirked her eyebrow, “Visiting hours are over.” She said, even though Hermione was still under the cloak.

Hermione shed the cloak, appearing before Madam Pompfrey. Madam Pompfrey didn’t bat an eye.

“I’ll just be a few minutes. I’m here to see Draco.” she said softly.

Madam Pompfrey huffed, “Fine, you’ve got ten minutes then I’m chasing you out of here.”

Hermione nodded, and Madam Pompfrey pointed to a closed curtain. Hermione quickly walked over and slipped behind the curtain and found Draco staring at the ceiling.

She sat in the chair next to the bed. Draco turned and looked at her before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

“You shouldn’t be here.” he said firmly.

“I think I should.”

“You broke it off. I’ve accepted that. I’ve never been worthy of you, I never will be, and I broke your heart.”

“I don’t care. You could break my heart a million times, but it will always be yours to break.”

Tears welled in Draco’s eyes and one slipped out. He sniffled.

“Do you regret it?” She asked.

“Every damned moment of every damned day.” He replied.

“You can still always go to Dumbledore and ask for lienciency. He might have you be a spy for a while, but I can pressure him to put you into hiding. It’s not the easy way, but it’s the right way.”

Draco sighed and turned his head so he was looking at Hermione again, “I want you to listen, to really listen to what I am about to say. You either die a hero or live to see yourself become the villain, The light uses people as pawns, the dark kills mercilessly. I am in the dark, I will die eventually, I just pray that it is for something worthy. I don’t want heroics surrounding my death, make sure they don’t make me out to be a hero. Make them accept that I was dark and I simply had an epiphany.”

“Why do you expect to die?”

“Because I’m madly and stupidly in love with a muggleborn woman and the Dark Lord will eventually find out. When that happens, he will kill one or both of us. I can only hide my thoughts for so long. If I let my guard down even once, he will read my mind, and do something to bring me pain.”

Hermione sniffled, tears slipping down her face, “I don’t care what he does to me Draco. Every minute we spent together was worth it.”

“Do you truly believe that?”

“I’d rather have five minutes of something truly spectacular and amazing than a lifetime of nothing special. You are spectacular and amazing.” 

“Fuck,” Draco said softly, “You’ve got it bad for me.”

Hermione chuckled as a few more tears fell from her eyes, “Yeah, I really do.”

“Well, I’m the same way about you.”

“I wish things were different.”

“So do I.” 

Draco held his hand out to her and Hermione took it. She gripped his hand firmly, and he returned her grip.

At this point, tears were freely falling down her face. She wasn’t sobbing though, so she took her victories where she could get them.

“I love you,” Draco whispered.

“I love you too,” Hermione replied quietly.

Hermione stood and leaned over Draco’s form. She gently pressed her lips against his, a few of her tears falling onto his cheeks.

When she pulled away, Madam Pompfrey peeked through the curtain.

“Okay Miss Granger, I must send you away.” Madam Pompfrey said.

Hermione sniffled and nodded, “I understand.”

Hermione released Draco’s hand and began to walk away, peering over her shoulder before the curtain closed.

There was pain in his eyes, and it wasn’t from his injuries. It was from losing her.

Draco sat in his room, staring at the wall.

“I’m a fucking coward,” he whispered to himself.

The Dark Lord had just finished doling out their punishment for losing Potter and the rest of the golden trio. 

During Hermione’s torture, Draco was having an internal battle. He was ready to raise his wand against his aunt. 

But then Hermione said that one word.

“Don’t”

And he stopped himself. He wanted to defy her, he wanted to be brave, he wanted to stop her pain, but she didn’t want him to; the one time he tried to be a hero, she stopped him.

He shouldn’t have listened, he should have killed his aunt.

He had the intent to harm.

He had the intent to kill.

But he held back. Like always.

“FUCK!” he shouted.

He stood and grabbed a glass figurine off his mantle and threw it hard against the wall. It felt good to cause physical destruction, so he made his way around the room shattering everything that was glass that he could reach.

It felt good.

Narcissa was in the library, her hands shaking as she sipped her tea. She could still feel the hot knives piercing her skin from the torture she had just endored.

She heard Draco swear and the shattering of glass. Yet she did nothing.

She knew.

She had known from the beginning. Lucius might be oblivious to it, but Draco was in love. And it didn’t take Narcissa long to figure out who with.

The Granger girl.

She caught the hidden meaning of that single “Don’t” the Granger girl had said. It hadn’t been meant for Bellatrix, it had been meant for Draco.

Draco was about to do something incredibly stupid but brave, and the Granger girl had stopped him, and spared his life. At least for now. She was both a good and bad influence on Draco.

For once, he could actually stand for something, but at the same time, he would do something stupid that would get him killed.

Love does make you stupid sometimes.

She jumped slightly at the next glass object hitting the wall.

The Dark Lord had her, his arm around her neck, pulling her close to his body. Her small frame was fighting to escape, but the Dark Lord had a good grip on her. The tip of his wand was pressing into her neck.

Draco acted before he could even shout her name. 

He sprinted to her.

For once, he was going to do something recklessly brave. It was so stupidly brave that he didn’t notice until he was already doing it.

The Dark Lord was caught up in another monologue, “Harry, stop hiding! You might have escaped death for a second time, but there won’t be a third. Come out come out wherever you are, otherwise your favorite mudblood gets it.”

“Don’t do it Harry!” Hermione shouted into the courtyard.

She had been captured during the first battle by a Death Eater, captured to act as bait if needed.

The Dark Lord was so enthralled with himself that he didn’t notice Draco until Draco slammed into him from the right, forcing the Dark Lord’s grip on Hermione to fail.

Hermione was dropped to the ground, looking to the side where she saw Draco wrestling the Dark Lord for his wand.

But the Dark Lord had about half a foot on Draco, and managed to push him away and the Dark Lord pointed his wand at Draco.

“AVADA KEDAVRA”

Hermione shrieked as the green light hit Draco square in his chest.

Ron saw the opportunity and ran up to Hermione, helping her up.

She was trying to run to Draco though and was fighting Ron as he tried to drag her away.

“NO NO NO,” She chanted as she broke free of Ron.

“Hermione! No!” He shouted as she sprinted over to Draco’s fallen form.

She knelt on the ground, hovering over Draco’s body that had a look of horror etched on his face, his eyes lifeless.

The Dark Lord cackled as he pointed his wand next at Hermione. 

“Oh such a tale of woe,” he taunted, “The little mudblood and blood traitor fell in love. If anything, I’m doing you a favor, don’t worry dear, you’ll be with him again soon.”

Hermione rose and stood proudly. She could feel the magic crackle around her. Tiny blue flames danced in her hair, but she didn’t notice as she shot a look of pure hatred at Voldemort.

Voldemort faltered and lowered his wand slightly, he had a look of surprise on his face that only lasted a few seconds before he wiped it off and smirked.

“Mudblood,” he hissed as he raised his wand again.

Wandless magic had never been Hermione’s specialty, but a wand was simply a formality, a way to channel the magic. A magic wielder could still perform magic with or without a wand, it just took discipline and practice, or strong emotions.

Hermione said nothing as she raised her hand and pointed her finger at him. 

She had the intent to harm.

She had the intent to kill.

She didn’t need to say a word as a long red light pulsed out of her finger and it smacked straight into Voldemort’s face.

He wailed loudly as he flailed on the ground, withering in excruciating pain.

She ended the curse and Voldemort stood, looking more pissed off than ever. He scanned the ground for his wand, spotting it five feet away from him, he moved to grab it but before he could take a step, Hermione fired a silent blasting curse at him, causing him to fly back into a wall with a loud thud.

He howled in pain as he rose once more and started to limp towards Hermione.

The courtyard was pin-drop quiet as they watched the fight take place. Everyone, including Bellatix, knew that this wasn’t their fight to join.

Hermione’s eyes glared daggers at Voldemort.

She whispered “Sectumsempra,” making a slashing hand movement, and a white light flew from her fingertips and hit Voldemort square in the chest.

He fell to the ground for the last time as blood poured from his body.

Bellatrix screamed and raised her wand at Hermione, only to be tackled by her sister, Narcissa, who knocked her wand out of hand.

Narcissa would be damned if Draco’s love was to also die. Hermione had to keep carrying on, it’s what Draco would want. It was Draco’s final wish.

Hermione turned back to Draco’s lifeless form and fell to her knees. She let out an ear piercing shriek and of all people to run to her and comfort her, it was Narcissa.

Bellatrix fled, and the rest of the Death Eaters were quickly following suit, including Lucius.

Narcissa held Hermione and cooed softly. “It’s going to be okay,” she whispered, trying to hold back her own sobs.

But Hermione knew that it would never be okay.

Nothing would ever compare to the love that was between her and Draco. He was her other half. They were star-crossed from the beginning, they knew it, but they still continued on. It was a beautiful and tragic love affair.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you to my fellow admins, especially Luna and Tonks. They are true life savers, helping me come up with a premise, certain lines, etc. Thank you for reading, I know I struggle with formatting as always, if y'all got any advice on how to make it better, please let me know! I always screw up, mainly cause I'm MORE used to FF. Please help me!  
> Review and leave Kudos as always! Love you all!


End file.
